


In this Shirt

by Eldhjarta



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Crossover, M/M, RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Sísifo tem de voltar depois de anos a uma de suas propriedades para negociar o imóvel. Contudo lembranças voltam a sua mente o que o faz questionar sobre a atitude que teve no passado.





	In this Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> (Notas Originais)   
> Inicialmente eu iria postá-la no formato de uma oneshot, mas no andar lento da lesma paralitica que puxava a carruagem eu decidi dividir em duas partes curtas. Então serão somente dois capitulos.   
> As partes em formatação italico são lembranças da personagens.   
> As músicas citadas e usadas neste capítulo estão nas notas finais.
> 
> (Nota do Ch 2 fundido aqui) Levei tanto tempo para atualizar, caraca o fato é que inciei uma nova fase em minha vida. O que convenhamos não é nada importante a vcs, nem desculpa.
> 
> Peguei o capitulo que estava escrevendo e simplesmente deletei, não tinha a menor vontade de postar, parecia algo não digo mediocre ( até pq esse ficou bem xoxo), mas não me decia. Acredito portanto que não seja o fim, é bem provavel que logo agora nas férias eu retorne a esta fic e a reescreva ou de uma parte dois em continuidade decente. Até lá sinto que deveria dar um fim. E foi o que fiz.  
> Perdão.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Ao contrário das outras plataformas eu uni os dois capítulos em um só.

Fazia-se anos que eu não visitava mais aquele velho casarão de minha família na costa do mediterrâneo, a última vez eu tinha 22 anos, hoje volto depois de completar meus 35. Não vim a meu bel-prazer meus pais haviam falecidos e o lugar se encontrava abandonado desde então. Uma pessoa se interessou por ela e cá estou para encontra-lo em frente a casa. Tomei um molho de chaves antigas de meu bolso e a abri, poeira e umidade, tratei de abrir as janelas buscando amenizar, lençóis brancos cobriam a maior parte dos móveis. Continuei até chegar a uma fatídica sala. 

Apenas deixei a sala aberta sem abrir uma cortina e entrei, caminhei até quase o centro dela e puxei o lençol revelando um velho piano de calda negro, admirei ao notar que ele estava impecável o mar não conseguiu tocá-lo. Permiti-me sentar no banco em frente ao instrumento e pousar as mãos no teclado. Uma brisa suave entrou pela porta aberta trazendo um cheiro amadeirado misturado ao de laranjas. O cheiro dele. Olhei a minha volta e não vi ninguém, foi como voltar ao passado, há 13 anos ele estava ali eu posso ver como se fosse agora. Perto a janela o espanhol de cabelos negros e face séria, me olhando, eu exatamente a onde estou agora dedilhando algo no piano. 

\- Sísifo, eu já o vi várias vezes sentado tocando notas sem sentido. – Eu o olhei curioso, já esperando um pedido que veio logo em seguida. - Toque algo para mim. 

Cid é mais jovem do que eu, filho de um dos comerciantes do vilarejo próximo a minha casa, nos conhecemos em um campinho perto da praia, nos tornamos amigos e agora na lembrança ele olhava para mim com o semblante sério, mas nos olhos escuros um brilho de curiosidade. Eu nunca tinha tocado a serio para ele. Na realidade, para ninguém, todavia, foi só escutar aquele pedido que comecei a tocar. Não um clássico composto por um dos grandes do passado, mas um dedilhar de tango “Balada para un loco”, não sei exatamente o porquê, mas foi o que me pareceu certo para tocar naquele momento. 

[...] 

Quereme así, piantao, piantao, piantao… 

Trepatea esta ternura de locos que hay en mí, 

ponete esta peluca de alondras ¡y volá! 

¡Volá conmigo ya! ¡Vení, volá, vení! 

 

Quereme así, piantao, piantao, piantao… 

Abrite a los amores que vamos a intentar 

la mágica locura total de revivir 

¡Vení, volá, vení! ¡Trai-lai-la-larará! 

[...] 

Enquanto tocava me peguei pensando na letra, a figura do louco. Não percebi o aproximar do outro, de olhos fechados só pude perceber o hálito quente e o beijo que me deixei levar. Eu nunca pensei que um dia viria a ser correspondido por aquele homem, não, eu nunca nem se quer me imaginei naquela situação. Senti um palpitar em meu peito a cada momento que aquele beijo se aprofundava, tirei minhas mãos do teclado e busquei instintivamente enredar meus dedos em seus fios negros. Ele parou e se afastou me fitando. Não como era acostumado, havia algo de diferente. Sim, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que prontamente retribuí, sempre foi tão difícil vê-lo sorrir até mesmo uma leve torção dos lábios. E eu o achei naquele instante belo, muito mais belo do que um dia o pensei ver. Quando dei por mim, ele havia se sentado a minhas costas, passando uma perna de cada lado e eu sentado quase na ponta do banco entre ambas. 

\- Continue... – Disse com sua voz rouca baixinho quase num ronronado ao meu ouvido, seus lábios desceram ao meu pescoço e eu passei a tocar “Romance” de Jean Sibelius. Ele foi soltando os botões de minha camisa, passeando com seus dedos por meu torso, a gola de minha camisa já torcida e aberta onde sua boca insistia em tocar, senti seu toque rosar em meu mamilo direito sua mão esquerda buscava minhas pernas. 

\- Cid... – Ele me respondeu com um singelo “Shiii apenas a música”, eu tentei continuar a tocar aquela música, nunca algo me pareceu tão difícil. Sua mão em minha coxa deslizando suavemente para a parte interna, tocando minha virilha. Não pude evitar emitir um gemido contido em contra partida, tenho quase certeza que ouvi um quase sorrir vindo dele, contudo não tive tempo para descobrir se tratava de um outro belo sorriso, suas mãos me tocavam intimamente. Errei as notas surpreso. 

\- Não erre. – De novo aquele zombeteiro. – Finja que não estou aqui. 

Como se fosse fácil, quando foi mesmo que eu tinha o permitido de tentar algo assim ou dar a entender que queria? Ah eu nunca... Mentira eu sei bem quando foi, mas voltando, ele queria que eu imaginasse um fantasma ali? Sorri, sim por que foi o que me passou a mente. Sua mão já tinha feito todo o trabalho de me deixar livre, um cabrito mágico era o que faltava. 

“Ignore... Ignore, não! Não ignore continue sim... continue.” 

Eu senti meu corpo pulsar em suas mãos, aquela felação deliciosa, tentei continuar a canção, mas nem teclas podia discernir, meu corpo estava em terra e minha alma a caminho do céu, foi inevitável, eu me desfiz em suas mãos. Larguei as teclas do piano e me deixei ser erguido e virado, ele me encarando enquanto eu fazia meu retorno espiritual a meu corpo, aqueles olhos escuros de jabuticaba madura. Nossas bocas voltando a se tocar, a tampa do piano sendo abaixada e eu me apoiando no instrumento que momentos antes tentava tocar enquanto recebia a delirante e prazerosa tortura.

Foi a primeira e última vez que fizemos amor. Dormimos embolados no tecido das cortinas, no mesmo cômodo em um dos antigos sofás herdados de um passado muito distante. Pela manhã ele já havia partido quando me levantei. Em cima do piano um bilhete avisando que teve de voltar a vilazinha e que viria me ver mais tarde. 

Eu fui embora em exatos 30 minutos depois. 

Meu devaneio foi despertado por três batidas dadas no arco da porta, me voltei a ela e me deparei com alguém que não imaginava encontrar ali acompanhado de um senhor já de seus sessenta anos e, não, não era ele mas sim um garoto que deveria ter no máximo uns 12 anos. 

\- Como pedido velhote eu o trouxe aqui agora me deve duas pratas. - Espantei me ao perceber a semelhança da criatura com o homem que habita meu passado naquela casa. Poderia ser ele criança. Acabei me distraindo enquanto o observava. Ele não pareceu perceber ou apenas não se importou, pegou o dinheiro e saiu correndo daqui, mas antes de agradecer. - Gracias. 

\- Eu agradeço bravo Shura, por ter me ajudado a encontrar o lugar. Mande lembranças a tu papa. - O garoto respondeu com um aceno e sumiu. 

"Não pode... Deve ser coincidência"

Depois de concluída a venda parti para o vilarejo, não que acreditasse muito que o reencontro fosse possível e mais, que ele pudesse ou queresse que acontecesse. De toda forma foi o que minha vontade e impulso ne fez querer fazer.

Assim como dito pelo velho, ele estava lá o mesmo, altivo, quaseel elegante, seus cabelos negros e aparados na mesma altura, aquelas costeletas horrorosas que só Hades na causa, porque manter algo tão ultrapassado? Já não importa mais, o importante é que esteva lá. Fui retirado deste momento de fantasia pega a em flagrante por um toque em meu braço, não pude deixar de corar ao ser pego no flagra ainda que a pessoa dificilmente soubesse o que se passava em minha mente, bom voltei a realidade.

\- Pois não?

\- Ah... Você está bem, pensei que estivesse passando mal com essa cara palada, torcida e dura... E também - ela olhou para baixo focando meus pés, segui seu movimento e pude notar o que tanto chamara atenção da garota. Tenho absoluta certeza que todos ja escutaram Express ao "enfiar o pé na jaca" pois bem, eu também, só não imaginava que seria possível enfiar o pé na jaca literalmente e estando sóbrio muito menos que viveria tal situação. Alias desde quando se vende esta fruta a cá? - É bom, ja sei que não esta tendo um derrame, então vou indo. Adeus.

Vi ela se afastar, tirei o meu pé da jaca... Literalmente é voltei a observar o meu espanhol, ao menos é o que eu gostaria, nunca fui tão transparente ao demonstrar meu descontentamento, ele estava ali. Mas a garota foi o tempo dela me chamar a atenção r ele fazer Puff... Sumir. Devo ter enfiado o pé na jaca novamente, alias outra, porque foi dar uma vida da que tomei uma bengalada nas costas. Olhei para trás e estava ali um senhor, com sobrancelhas entranhas falando alguma coisa que não entendi nada, mas me empurrando para afastar daquelas frutas. Bom foi o que fiz.

\- Continua fazendo bobagens pelo jeito. - Uma voz grave entoou , olhei para os lados buscando e nada. - Aqui em cima.

Lá estava ele, ah... Meu bodinho fofo, abri a boca para ja ir pedindo desculpas saindo ao mesmo do meio da rua, e assim como um sorriso tolo surgia em minha face ele sumiu ao notar uma jovem ao lado dele.

\- Quem é esse pai? Parece tão... Urg

\- Um amigo do passado, não seja rude e vá terminar suas malas partimos em alguns minutos.

\- Eu ja disse que não quero ir - Saiu dali arrastando os pés enfezada. 

\- Continua o mesmo Sisifo, muito difícil não reconhecer. Uma pena que demorou, pensei que viria mais cedo.

\- Mas... Ah - O senhor deve ter passado aqui antes de eu vir ou antes, ou mesmo leu minha mente o que não seria novidade ja que ele sempre percebia qualquer coisa antes que eu dissesse. - Sim atrasado, mas não em falta.

\- Talvez, infelizmente não poderemos conversar. Ate a próxima ocasião. Esperarei pontualidade. 

Ele sumiu, nunca tive tanta vontade de dar-lhes uns tapas, não me deixou responder, ri de nervoso e de como estava me portando feito uma moça adolescente japonesa nas fanfics de shoujos japonês. Fui embora puto, não tem melhor palavra que essa que expresse meu descontentamento na hora. Fui embora e só dois dias depois que notei um bilhete no bolso.

" Desculpe. Encontre-me no Marquês dia 20/06 as 21h"

 

É lá vem ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Músicas:  
> \- "Balada para un loco" de Astor Piazzolla com participação de Amelita Baltar Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLVJxxq0ncU  
> \- "Romance" de Jean Sibelius  
> \- "In this Shirt" da banda The irrepressibles Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1XhabUawmU


End file.
